The SpeedPixie Collection
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: A Young Avengers and New XMen Crossover. A compilation of drabbles revolving around one of my new favorite pairings: Tommy Shepard and Megan Gwynn. MF
1. Blind Dates

**Title:** Blind Dates**  
Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, Young Avengers  
**Character(s):** Tommy Shepard, Megan Gwynn  
**A/N:** The first fic shipping my new favorite pairing. :3 I'm such a horrible person…

--

"Tommy?" 

"Ye…s…" The speedster, for once in his life, was speechless. When Billy had told him he was setting Tommy up for a blind date, he just went along with it to humor the magic user.

He definitely hadn't been expecting someone so cute.

"Hi. Um…I'm Megan." The pink haired teen said. A nervous smile touched her lips. "I'm your date."

VERY cute.


	2. Tommy's End

**Title:**Tommy's End**  
Rating:** G**  
Comic(s):** Young Avengers  
**Character(s):** Billy Kaplan, Tommy Shepard  
**A/N:** Coming home..

--

"So how was the date?" 

"Okay."

"Okay?" Billy's eyebrow arched. The speedster just shrugged.

"Ya, okay." He said again and moved past Billy towards the kitchen. "…Which is why I'm taking Megan to the movies tomorrow night."


	3. Megan's End

**Title:**Megan's End  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men

**Character(s):** Megan Gwynn, Victor Borkowski  
**A/N:** Coming home… 

--

Victor didn't have a chance to react when an extremely bubbly Megan burst into his room and pounced on him. 

"Vic! I am never doubting your blind date attempts ever again!" She said and kissed his cheek. The green skinned teen grinned.

"You can start calling me 'Mister Matchmaker' then." Megan giggled, her wings fluttering.

"Ya ya ya."


	4. For You

**Title:** For you**  
Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers, New X-Men**  
Character(s):** Tommy Shepard, mention of the New X-Men  
**A/N:** More of my new favorite pairing!

--

He was well aware of the fact that none of Megan's friends aside from Victor liked him. It would have bothered most people but Tommy just ignored them. 

He understood that they were worried about her because she could be a very naïve person and she was very trusting at times.

It was what made Megan who she was. It was what made her different from other girls.

And it was because Megan was so different from others that Tommy would rather fight Galactus than ever hurt her.


	5. Pet Names

**Title:**Pet Names**  
Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men. Young Avengers  
**Character(s):** Tommy "Speed" Shepard, Megan "Pixie" Gwynn  
**A/N:** I am addicted to this pairing. I'm not afraid to admit it. xD

--

Tommy nuzzled his face against Megan's neck, making her giggle as he showered it with light kisses. 

"My cute little lovebug." He murmured with a grin, hugging her close.

"Yours."


	6. In the Future

**Title:** In the future  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men  
**Character(s):** Megan "Pixie" Gwynn, OC!  
**A/N:** Yep! That's right! They spawned!

--

Most people thought their kids were terrors, but most people didn't have a child with wings that could fly at hummingbird speed.

"Mommommommommommommom!" Megan tried to look annoyed but her smile gave her away and her hands went to her hips.

"Yes Gwen?" she asked, looking at the little girl hovering before her. Gwen giggled, her blue eyes bright as she launched herself at Megan and hugged her tightly.

"I love you momma!"

"I love you too."


	7. New Family

**Title:** New Family  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers, New X-Men  
**Character(s):** Megan "Pixie" Gwynn, mention of the members of the Young Avengers

**A/N:** Megan's thoughts on her new family.

--

The Young Avengers were like a second family to her now. They had accepted her so easily and made her feel beyond welcome.  
She went shopping with Kate and Cassie all the time. Sitting around and just talking with Billy and Teddy was something she looked forward to each day. There was always something going on with the crew.

Eli and Vision were the loners of the group though. It always seemed like they were off on the sidelines, but Megan made it her goal to be their friend too.

Eli was good for watching movies with. He'd watch almost anything and he didn't mind when Megan made a comment during the movie. The small grins he cracked when she asked really obvious questions would always make her giggle.

Vision was the one to go to when you wanted to talk about books. It always made her smile to see the way his eyes lit up when she asked him about one. He could go on and on and tell her the good and bad of any and every book.

They may not have been the most social of the bunch but they were apart of her new family too, and to her, they were fine just the way they were. 


	8. Those cold winter nights

**Title:** Those cold winter nights  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers, New X-Men  
**Characters:** Megan Gwynn, Tommy Shepard  
**A/N:** Why are they so cute?? A short and sweet one.

--

Winter was best when you had a pair of warm arms to snuggle into. 

Tommy was good for that, and it helped that he made the best cup of cocoa that Megan had ever tasted.


	9. Afterglow

**Title:** Afterglow**  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers, New-X-Men  
**Characters:** Megan Gwynn, Tommy Shepard  
**A/N:** I just felt like writing something...sensual? I think that may be the right word...but at the same time just something...simple, something loving...I hope I got it right.

--

Tommy was always gentle with Megan. She was the one person that he would slow down for; that he would take his time for. There was never a need to rush when they were together and Tommy found that when he went slow, when he pulled back on his speed and his desire to rush through the act, it was like a whole new experience. 

His fingers slowly smoothed down her back, memorizing every inch of her. When they reached the spot where he wings met her back, he brushed his fingertips over the soft, fragile extensions of her being and let himself drown in the colors.  
A soft sound escaped the warm body on top of him. Megan's eyes were closed as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder before resting her head against it, pressing her face against his neck and sighing happily.  
It was his sign to keep going and his fingers trailed down once more. They danced over the small of her back and began to dip lover before changing direction, smoothing up towards her wings yet again.

Tommy felt her breathing begin to slow and fingers stopped where they were, coming to rest just below her wings as he kissed the top of her head. His own eyes slipped shut and Tommy himself be lulled to sleep by her heartbeat and by the feel of her body pressed to his.


	10. Years from now

**Title: **Years from now**  
Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers, New-X-Men  
**Characters:** Megan Gwynn, Tommy Shepard, OC  
**A/N:** More stuff from the future. :3

--

"Tommy, stop it!" Megan giggled softly, pushing her husband away as she tried to get out of bed for the third time. The speedster whimpered and clung to her again, nuzzling her rather round stomach. 

"But I wasn't finished telling the baby my story!"

"You can finish later. Gwen is going to want breakfast soon and.." Before she could finish, Tommy grunted as he found himself playing the role of a chair for his young daughter.

"'m hung'y!" the two year old announced, kicking her feet against her father. Megan giggled again as Tommy finally let go in favor of grabbing Gwen and ticking her. The little girl squeaked, wings fluttering wildly as she struggled to get away. "Momma help!" she cried through her laughter.

"No one can help you now my little bug!" Tommy growled playfully in his 'Monster Voice", as the little girl called it and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Megan glanced over her shoulder as she headed for the door, grinning.

"You have a bit of a lump there, luv."

"Ya, it's a giggler too!"


End file.
